1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer (PC) peripheral device with a USB terminal.
2. Background Art
There are various kinds of PC peripheral devices including USB connectors. A USB flash memory is an example of such a device, which includes, for example, a memory main body and a removable cap separately formed to protect the memory main body. The memory main body is manufactured by incorporating and housing a memory function part (including a flash memory and its controller, etc.) in a printed circuit board (PCB), and adjusting one end of the PCB to serve as a USB connector. That is to say, apparently, the USB connector of the memory main body projects from the housing case. The cap is removably attached to such a USB connector portion of the memory main body. This cap is formed separate from the memory main body, and removed from the memory main body when the memory main body is used. Since the cap is small, there has been a concern that the cap can be lost.
As described above, in a PC peripheral device such as a USB memory including a USB connector, there has been a problem in that a cap for protecting the USB connector portion of the memory main body, which is removed when the memory main body is in use, can be easily lost.